This is a proposal for the competing continuation of a Training Program in Aging Epidemiology, funded by NIA since 1989. At no point in history have laboratory and clinical sciences advanced at such a rapid pace. It is imperative that epidemiology integrate and keep pace with these other disciplines. The University of Pittsburgh provides access to individuals and facilities representing the broadest range of research endeavors in aging. For future research in aging to be meaningful, knowledge and skills from multiple areas must be integrated. Therefore, there is a pressing need for a cadre of epidemiological investigators who can function effectively in this rapidly evolving research environment. The overall objective of the Training Program is to enroll individuals who are well-trained in a relevant scientific discipline and to provide them with theoretical instruction and practical field experience in epidemiological aging research. Our philosophy has been to customize the training experience to the background and interests of the individual trainee, and to capitalize on the rich and diverse research training opportunities available at the University of Pittsburgh. Specifically, we will: 1) train individuals in the field of epidemiology with particular emphasis on the application of epidemiologic methods to important research questions related to older adults. Emphasis is placed on the teaching of traditional epidemiologic methods, as well as methodological considerations unique to older adults;2) gain a better understanding of the pathophysiology and determinants of important diseases of older adults, emphasizing the spectrum of "normal" age-related changes, pre-clinical disease states, and clinical onset of disease;3) emphasize domains of health status and function (physical, cognitive, psychological, sensory and social);and 4) evaluate potential mechanisms of disease and disability prevention.